


And

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [59]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Acrostic, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: Always struggling to come togetherNever loving,Death cannot part permanently.





	

Softly he comes

Placing himself at the centre of your world.

Instinctively

Drawn to each other like flames.

Explainable

Reasoning is out of the question.

May he be yours

And together you’ll discover attraction.

Not for nothing.

 

Always struggling to come together

Never loving,

Death cannot part permanently.

 

Dancing around

Each other in an endless sparring dance.

Advantage

Dissolves into a resemblance of friendship.

Platonic love

Obliviates any mistrust that may linger,

Oblivious

Love binds you both through everything.


End file.
